


In Hot Water

by sugarplumjae



Series: GOT7 Rare Pair Bingo [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, and he also really likes jinyoung, can you believe i didn't write smut this time?, jingyeom - Freeform, kinda angsty but like not really, yugyeom really likes tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumjae/pseuds/sugarplumjae
Summary: Yugyeom has a serious crush on his neighbor Jinyoung, and unfortunately for him Jinyoung needs to use his shower to get ready for a date with someone who isn't Yugyeom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first entry for the GOT7 Rare Pair Bingo. The prompt I've chosen for this one is "All That Time"<3

Yugyeom’s eyes shot open and he got off his couch quickly to get the door. He had dozed off in the middle of the drama he was watching but he was waiting on a package that day so he didn’t want to miss the delivery person. It was only when he got to the door and looked through the peephole that he realized it wasn’t the delivery person but rather his neighbor from across the hall, Jinyoung.

Momentary panic set in when Yugyeom looked down at his white t-shirt with a large stain from the black bean noodles he had eaten earlier. He knew his hair was probably sticking up in places as well just from the way he had been lying on the couch. He looked like a _mess_ and he didn’t even have time to do anything about it.

There was another knock at the door and Yugyeom just let out a sigh and opened it quickly before he talked himself out of it. As soon as the door was opened he noticed that Jinyoung was in pajamas and slippers with travel bag in his hand.

“Uh, hi hyun-“ “Is it okay if I use your shower, Yugyeom-ah?” Jinyoung interrupted. Yugyeom’s eyes widened and he wasn’t sure what to say for a moment. Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to even process what was going on before Jinyoung started talking again.

“For some reason my hot water isn’t working and I have somewhere to be very soon and I really don’t want to be late. I don’t really talk to anyone else on this floor so I just figured I would ask you if it’s okay if I use yours. I brought my own stuff so I don’t have to use your shampoo or anything. I would really appreciate it, Yugyeomie. Please.” Jinyoung rambled on, and Yugyeom’s mouth felt dry. He was honestly afraid of the words that might escape his mouth if he tried to respond so he just nodded slowly.

He watched as Jinyoung’s eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at Yugyeom. Yugyeom felt flustered and he was still embarrassed being in front of Jinyoung like this, but Jinyoung seemed too preoccupied with getting wherever it was he had to be soon to notice. “I’ll be quick, Yugyeomie! Thank you again for letting me use your shower!” Jinyoung said before taking off through the small hallway toward the bathroom.

Yugyeom sat down and took a drink of water, still slightly stunned. It wasn’t until he heard the water running in the shower that he fully realized the situation he was in. Jinyoung probably felt fine about the situation. He was just using the shower in his neighbor’s apartment. Nothing to worry about. But Yugyeom was _freaking out_.  

The two of them had been across-the-hall neighbors for almost 8 months now, and Yugyeom was harboring a serious crush for _every single day_ of those 8 months.

Yugyeom was already living in his apartment when Jinyoung moved in, and he helped Jinyoung move in. He just happened to be returning to his apartment when Jinyoung was moving a box upstairs and looked like he seriously needed help. Yugyeom wanted to say it’s because he’s a good neighbor and a nice person, but honestly if he had seen Jinyoung through the peep hole that day he might have stayed in all day just out of embarrassment. Jinyoung had him blushing like a school boy that day they met, but luckily Yugyeom could blame the redness displayed across his cheeks on physical exertion and not physical attraction.

And so, 8 months down the line, Yugyeom is still sporting his childlike crush and Jinyoung is still oblivious as ever. The two have never hung out much but they see each other often and Jinyoung has always been friendly to Yugyeom, which honestly made matters even worse.

Yugyeom’s infatuation with Jinyoung was bad enough when it was purely based on the fact that Jinyoung may be the most aesthetically pleasing human being on planet Earth, but when Yugyeom realized how friendly and thoughtful Jinyoung was… well, there was no turning back.

So here he was sitting on his couch, looking like an absolute mess, while the guy he has been in love with for a good part of a year now is in his apartment, in his shower. Not only is he a physical mess but Yugyeom is pretty sure he’s a hormonal mess now too.

Yugyeom decided the best thing he could do in this situation was simply to distract himself until Jinyoung finished up and left, so he went to the kitchen and made some tea before he resumed watching the drama he was watching before he heard the knock on his apartment door.

Luckily he really was really into this drama so it didn’t take long before he managed to get completely lost in it again, effectively drowning out the sound of the water running in the room down the hallway. He didn’t hear when the water stopped running, or even when Jinyoung opened the door to walk into the main living area of the apartment.

Yugyeom’s eyes were glued to the screen when he heard Jinyoung clear his throat and he jumped slightly before he turned to look at the older boy, regretting the decision almost instantly. Jinyoung’s hair was still damp and dripping onto a grey t-shirt that was hugging his torso slightly from also being wet. Yugyeom hoped he wasn’t too obvious as his eyes trailed down lower to the overly baggy black sweatpants and Daffy Duck slippers. _Daffy Duck slippers_. Yeah, Yugyeom was pretty sure Jinyoung was the cutest person he had ever seen.

“Thanks again for letting me use your shower, Yugyeom-ah! I really appreciate it.” Jinyoung said, running his fingers through his hair and smiling. He looked embarrassed but Yugyeom just chalked it up to the awkward situation they were both in.

“Ah… yeah, you’re welcome hyung. Don’t worry about it. But…” Jinyoung’s lips formed into a tight line but he didn’t look away from Yugyeom. “But what, Yugyeom-ah?” “Where are you going in such a rush, hyung?” Yugyeom asked.

“Oh umm… I have a date, actually.” “Oh! Well, I shouldn’t keep you from that then. Good luck, Jinyoung-hyung.” Yugyeom replied half-heartedly. He honestly felt a bit sick to his stomach from hearing it.

“Yeah so umm… thanks again for letting me use your shower. I’ll go back to my apartment now and finish getting ready. Bye Yugyeom-ah. Talk to you later maybe?” Jinyoung’s voice was low and he almost sounded apologetic even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. It’s not like he knew how Yugyeom felt about him. “Bye Jinyoung-hyung. And sure, we can talk later.” Yugyeom replied with a smile that he hoped didn’t look as fake as it felt.

* * *

 

Yugyeom didn’t even bother changing out of his soiled clothing after that encounter. It didn’t matter how nice he looked anymore because the only person he was looking at was looking at someone else.  He didn’t feel like putting in the effort to really do anything at all. He didn’t even bother cooking himself dinner. He just sat on the couch like he had for the past hour and a half since Jinyoung left his apartment.  

In all honesty Yugyeom would have just sulked on the couch until he was hungry enough to make ramyeon but his time was cut short due to yet another knock on the door. Yugyeom probably would have ignored the knock all together but he was still waiting on that package so he went to open it, this time not bothering to check the peep hole.

When he opened the door this time it was Jinyoung yet again, except this time he looked _way too good_ and Yugyeom felt incredibly jealous that he got dressed up this well to go on a date with someone else. But then it dawned on him that it had only been an hour and a half and, considering some of that time had to have been spent on Jinyoung getting ready and travelling to and from the date location, the date must have been very short or… “I got stood up.” Jinyoung said flatly, as if reading Yugyeom’s mind.

“Oh…” was all Yugyeom could say. Any bit of glumness he was feeling before that moment was quickly replaced with anger at whoever this person was that stood up Jinyoung. How could anyone not show up for a date with the gorgeous guy standing in front of him? Yugyeom was a mixture of baffled and furious.

“I’m sorry for coming to you again… I was just feeling bad and I didn’t have anyone else to hang out with. I like spending time with you, Yugyeom-ah.” Jinyoung confessed with that same apologetic look he had earlier. Yugyeom swallowed because just knowing that Jinyoung liked spending time with him felt so good.  

Jinyoung seemed to take Yugyeom’s silence as annoyance or rejection and he started to back away from the door but Yugyeom snapped out of it as soon as he noticed Jinyoung retreating. “It’s okay hyung, really. Come in. I was just upset that someone did that to you, that’s all.” Yugyeom said as he stepped out of the doorway to let Jinyoung in.

Yugyeom quickly made more tea and sat down on the couch next to Jinyoung with the two mugs in tow. It was then that Jinyoung finally calmed down and looked less upset, and Yugyeom noted again just how nice he looked. He was dressed slightly different than normal. Usually he would be wearing khakis and a button up but today he had on dark-wash skinny jeans that showed off his legs and ass so nicely, and a pastel pink sweatshirt. His jet black hair was tousled slightly instead of how he normally just brushed it. Jinyoung was absolutely gorgeous, and Yugyeom was absolutely whipped.

“I’m sorry that you went through all that trouble hyung. You do look nice though.” Yugyeom said boldly and he watched what he thought might have been a blush form on Jinyoung’s face. “Thanks, Yugyeomie. The guy didn’t even send me a text or anything… I’m still really sorry for dragging you into my personal problems.” Jinyoung apologized yet again.

“Honestly hyung it’s fine. I like hanging out with you too so it’s fine with me… I’m just sorry that he stood you up because you must have been really wanting to see him.” Yugyeom said, even if it hurt to admit out loud. As much as Jinyoung was rushing to get there on time, he must have really liked whoever the guy was.

Jinyoung didn’t nod his head though. Actually he looked a bit perplexed by what Yugyeom had said. “What makes you you think I really wanted to see him?” Jinyoung asked.

“Well I mean with the way you were rushing to get ready so you could be there on time, you must have really wanted to be on time for the date, right?” Yugyeom asked, and Jinyoung’s eyes widened slightly before he looked down at his socks. “That’s not really it, but okay…” he heard Jinyoung mumble.

“What is it then? Why were you in such a rush hyung? I wasn’t upset that you asked to use my shower… you didn’t have to rush.” Jinyoung raised his head to look at Yugyeom and he shook his head “That’s not it either… honestly it’s nothing, Yugyeomie. Don’t worry about it okay?” Jinyoung said and he smiled at Yugyeom but it was as fake as the one Yugyeom wore earlier when he found out Jinyoung had a date.

“No really. You can tell me, hyung. What was wrong earlier?” Yugyeom said as he placed a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder for reassurance. Jinyoung sighed and his shoulders dropped. “Honestly I was hoping to get out of your apartment without you finding out I had a date.”

Yugyeom cocked his head to the side and Jinyoung averted his gaze. “Why does it matter if I knew you had a date or not, hyung?” Jinyoung chewed on his bottom lip as he responded. “I didn’t really think there was ever a chance of it but if you ever wanted to… be more than friends, I didn’t want you to think I was unavailable.” Jinyoung muttered.

“What? Hyung, you want to… with me? Really?” Yugyeom’s voice had gotten shaky and it was almost the level of a whisper by the time he finished his question, but Jinyoung understood and he nodded quickly.

“I’ve really liked you since I moved here but honestly it always seems like you were avoiding me. I thought maybe you figured out that I liked you and you didn’t feel the same way so you were staying at a distance. So a friend of mine finally convinced me to try dating but I still didn’t want to let you know what was going on.” Jinyoung confessed. His face was tomato red and he was twiddling his thumbs.

“Hyung that’s not it!” Yugyeom blurted out and Jinyoung’s eyes shot to his. “I was avoiding you because I was embarrassed too... because I like you too. I always get so flustered when I’m around you. Today when you came and asked to use my shower I was so embarrassed because I had – actually, still have a giant jjajangmyeon stain on my shirt and I felt like a slob. I was going to change into something decent but then you said you had a date so I didn’t see the point because the only person I wanted to look good for was you.”

Jinyoung listened intently to every word Yugyeom said but soon he started laughing and his face scrunched up in that adorable way that Yugyeom loved. “We’re so dumb.” Jinyoung said, still laughing away.

Finally Jinyoung calmed down and looked at Yugyeom with a sincere smile. “All that time we both wanted to be together and both of us were too shy to say anything. What a waste.” Yugyeom laughed and nodded in agreement. “What now though?” Jinyoung asked.

“Well… how about I get changed and take you on the date you deserve, hyung?” Yugyeom said, smirking. “I’ll wait right here on this couch for you, Yugyeom-ah. Don’t take too long though, okay? I think I’ve waited long enough tonight.” Both of them laughed again before Yugyeom went back to his room and changed.

As soon as he stepped back into his living room, Jinyoung looked him over shamelessly and smirked. “I guess now I don’t have to be so subtle about checking you out, huh?” Jinyoung asked, and Yugyeom shrugged. “Same goes for me then.”

As they walked down the hallway to leave their apartment complex, Yugyeom decided to take one more bold move that night and he took Jinyoung’s hand into his own. When Jinyoung took it a step further and interlaced their fingers, Yugyeom felt like he was on cloud nine.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad you got stood up tonight by that guy, hyung.” Yugyeom said, and Jinyoung quickly gasped. “Don’t say things like that, you brat!” he snapped, but he was smiling at the same time and Yugyeom knew he was just playing. “I’m glad too, Yugyeomie.” Jinyoung said as he squeezed Yugyeom’s hand a bit tighter.  


End file.
